super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants VS Deadpool
Deadpool vs SpongeBob v2.png|Remake SpongeBob vs Deadpool.png|Original Description Two immortal dimwits go head to head in a Death Battle! Intro Wiz: Humans and creatures have been known to be either smart or incredibly dumb. Boomstick: Dumb. Just dumb. Like these guys. SpongeBob is ready for Death Battle.png Deadpool returns to Death Battle yet again.png |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Wiz: SpongeBob SquarePants, fry cook of the Krusty Krab. Boomstick: And Dea- Deadpool: Yep! I'm back! Boomstick: (sigh) He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. SpongeBob SquarePants Wiz: Who live in a pineapple under the sea? Boomstick: (In tune with the SpongeBob theme) Sponge-Bob Square-Pants! I mean, duh. Who else would do that? Wiz: SpongeBob is a sea sponge who enjoys cooking Krabby Patties at The Krusty Krab, hanging out with his friends and learning how to drive. Boomstick: He’s still learning how to dri- Oh right, he’s always crashing through buildings, cars and pretty much anything. Wiz: Well, I’m pretty sure he’s not doing it on purpose. (SpongeBob is singing as he crashes through buildings) Boomstick: Life lesson number one, don’t let SpongeBob drive. Wiz: He has a short amount of intelligence but is very durable compared to the many times he’s been in a car crash. Boomstick: Which is like 1.5 billion car crashes. DAMN! Who knew that a 4 inch tall sponge could survive that many deadly car crashes! Wiz: He is a master of karate and he can use his spatula as a sword which is weird but he has more up his sleeve. He can turn into a Goofy Goober rock star which shoots a laser out of a guitar. Well, that’s odd for a guitar but totally wicked! (Cue- Goofy Goober Rock) Boomstick: (Singing and shouting) I’M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK!!! Wiz: Arrrrrrrrggggggghh! Stop! You’re singing is terrible! Anyways, the best power SpongeBob has is the strong and indestructible Invincibubble. Boomstick: Yeah! Not only is he strong, he can even trap people and items in a bubble. What?! Wiz: If he ever wants to release someone or something, he can just pop the bubble and the only way of getting out of those bubble is either SpongeBob or any of his friends is popping the bubbles and no one else can. When there’s a Krabby Patty to be cooked, SpongeBob is always there to do his job. Boomstick: (In tune with the original Ben 10 theme) Now he’s an awesome hero. He’s no ordinary sponge. He’s Sponge-Bob. Wiz: Let’s…not. Boomstick: Fine. Squidward: Now, how am I going to get two SpongeBobs to make these two order tickets here? Mr. Krabs whacks a hole in his office with a hole, showing SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs: Problem solved. SpongeBob: Squidward! Hi! Boomstick: Well, there’s one way to fix the problem. Deadpool Boomstick: You see him on T-Shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions. Wiz: But the story behind this popular anti-hero isn't as light hearted as his joking nature would lead you to believe. Wiz: Wade Winston Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face. Boomstick: That's...oddly specific. Wiz: Facing the inevitability of death, Wade gave up. He abandoned his heroic dreams, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die. Boomstick: Doomed, until he was offered a cure by Department K, the special weapons development division of the strange, alien world called...Canada. Boomstick: With the ability to heal from anything, his body became a surgical playground for Doctor Killbrew and his assistant, Ajax. Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides, *buzzer effects* but hey, at least he doesn't have cancer anymore. Wiz: Well, he still does. His cells just regenerate faster than the cancer can kill him. Beneath the red and black spandex, he's basically a giant walking tumor, which can talk... a lot. The screen shows Wade's real face, horribly disfigured. Boomstick: (panicked) AH! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Oh wait, we can't. Deadpool: Aaand now you're scarred for life. Let's get this over with. Boomstick: Okay, geez. Pre Battle SpongeBob and Deadpool are set.png |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Wiz: All right! The combatants are set and we’ve run through the data of all possibilities. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle SpongeBob walks into a city but first thing that comes up to his face is Deadpool. Deadpool: SpongeBob! No way! I’m your biggest fan! SpongeBob: That’s what all my fans say. Deadpool: Anyways, can you get me a chimichanga for me? SpongeBob: A chimichanga? What’s that? Deadpool: Seriously, you don’t know what a chimichanga is? SpongeBob: Nope. But I can make you a delicious Krabby Patty. Deadpool: I DON’T WANT A KRABBY PATTY!!! CHIMICHANGAS ARE BETTER!!! Deadpool punches SpongeBob into a wall. SpongeBob grabs his spatula out and smacks Deadpool with it. Deadpool grabs his swords out and defends himself against SpongeBob’s spatula. Deadpool grabs out his guns and attempts to shoot SpongeBob who smacks the bullets away from himself with the spatula. SpongeBob turns into the Quickster and runs around Deadpool who still tries to shoot him. SpongeBob: Maybe if you keep working on your aim, you probably wouldn’t miss all of the time. Deadpool: THAT’S IT!!! I’M NO LONGER A FAAAAAAAAAANN!!! Deadpool goes crazy and slices SpongeBob’s arm off which grows back. SpongeBob: Forgot that I can regenerate? SpongeBob then transforms into the Invincibubble. Invincibubble: Let’s end this. The Invincibubble blows a bunch of bubbles which traps Deadpool inside it. Deadpool: Now was that necessary? Invincibubble: Not really. Invincibubble finally transforms into his Goofy Goober rock star form. SpongeBob: But this is. SpongeBob then shoots a laser out of his guitar which explodes on Deadpool, who has been weakened. SpongeBob then turns back to normal and walks off with Deadpool on the ground. Deadpool: Anyone who can help me? No? Okay. I’ll just lie down here on the ground. KO! Results Boomstick: Weird but awesome at the same time! Deadpool: NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING AWESOME! I SHOULD HAVE WON AGAINST SPONGEBOB! SpongeBob: Just tell the viewers how I kicked this guy’s butt. Deadpool: DON’T YOU DARE! Wiz: Deadpool’s immortalisation was useful in combat but SpongeBob’s weaponry and alternate forms were useful in combat. Deadpool: WHY DEATH BATTLE?! Boomstick: Invincibubble is strong enough to bend steel and Goofy Goober SpongeBob’s laser is strong enough to destroy pretty much anything. Wiz: Deadpool’s armoury and weapons were great in battle. However, SpongeBob had the speed, strength and durability he needed. Boomstick: Looks like SpongeBob easily clamed his victory. Deadpool: EVEN I THINK THAT WAS A TERRIBLE PUN! I’M OUTTA HERE! SpongeBob: Sore loser. SpongeBob wins!.png |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Wiz: The winner is- SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants! (starts laughing) Wiz: Seriously?! Next Time Ben 10 VS Green Lantern.png|Ben 10 VS Green Lantern |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:AGOODPERSON75